<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the stars in your eyes by starshipz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513341">the stars in your eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshipz/pseuds/starshipz'>starshipz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cravity (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Fluff, High School, M/M, Night, Pyjamas, schoolworks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:16:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshipz/pseuds/starshipz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>one night, the school’s fire alarm suddenly went off and the students hurriedly rushed out. it was a false alarm that made hyeongjun and wonjin meet accidentally outside the school gates while freezing. the latter casually laughing over the former’s teletubbies printed pj’s and hyeongjun swears he saw stars in wonjin’s eyes when he laughed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ham Wonjin/Song Hyeongjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the stars in your eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just a random prompt that popped in my head. enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>high school life’s been expectedly tough. sure, college is way harder than this, if that’s what people say but hyeongjun does know that those who said those words were the same ones who complained with their high school requirements back then. he’s currently in his senior years, and he swears he’s had enough every single day.</p><p>no, not only because of the never-ending requirements and stress their professors give them. </p><p>no, not only because of the limited time they have for themselves.</p><p>but also the time they spend with their family has been cut short, especially considering the fact that they stay in their dorms and aren’t allowed to go out if it’s not necessary. they can only go to their respective home towns if it’s already the end of their semester. </p><p>sucks? uh-huh. hyeongjun wants to give up. everyone does. he always thinks to himself that this isn’t his passion. studying and burying himself with several books isn’t what he wants. but then he remembers the hard work and sacrifices his parents had put into his education and decides to work hard and survive just to pay them back.</p><p>well, he’s the eldest child in his family. there’s really no room for failures when the whole family looks forward to you.</p><p>he sighs for the hundredth time today as he opens the door to his room. he lazily leaves his shoes unarranged on the floor mat and throws himself on his bed, not caring about changing his clothes and putting his bag back to its place. he finds himself closing his eyes until his phone suddenly vibrates.</p><p>how great.</p><p>he annoyingly rummages inside his bag, without opening his eyes to hopefully find his phone. his teeth appearing into a smile when he finally grabbed it not long after. he opens his eyes to see a message from minhee.</p><p>FROM: Minhee<br/>	where were you after class? our group had a meeting regarding our presentation next week. we had already chosen roles for each member and the role left was the researcher. you do it and make sure you’re finished this weekend so the presenters have enough time to practice.</p><p> </p><p>hyeongjun doesn’t bother to reply. he wanted to protest with his given task but he admits it’s his fault anyways. he purposely skipped their meeting because he was too tired and this is the consequence. he just heaves a deep breath and sits up straight. he randomly likes tweets that he sees in his timeline not even bothering analyzing the context of it. after minutes of doing so, he finally gets up from the bed and decides to take a short shower. he grabs his towel and dries his hair while scrolling through his phone again.</p><p>all of the sudden, he hears a loud alarm that makes him startled. he pauses for a while, still confused with what the current situation is until he hears screaming outside. he hurriedly grabs his phone and wallet and rushes out, not even taking in mind that he’s in his pyjamas and his cute animal flip flops.</p><p>“no wait what in the world is happening?”</p><p>dozens of screams were heard, he didn’t choose to panic but he ran with the students. the fire alarm still was ringing making him feel more nervous as he suspects there’s a fire and it’s probably a huge one. he feels anxious as he runs with the swarm of students as he grabs onto his phone tight.</p><p>suddenly, he feels a hand holding his left hand. he looks over his shoulder who the owner is but he fails to see them because of the insufficient light the hallways got. he wants to shake it off but he chooses not to as he is scared and surprisingly the hand he’s holding onto gives him warmth and assurance that everything will be alright. </p><p>they ran and ran until they reached the outside of the school gates. he pants, trying to catch his breath. his accompany does the same, both still holding each other’s hands. hyeongjun notices it first and removes his hand from the other’s grip. he doesn’t make eye contact with the other as he’s too embarrassed. </p><p>“sorry.,” hyeongjun says while giving the other a bow. he sees the other doing the same in his peripheral vision. just when it was about to get more awkward, he hears him laughing, when the lights were already turned on, revealing both of their petite figures. hyeongjun furrows his eyebrows.</p><p>“what are you laughing at?” the other doesn’t answer. instead, he shakes his head and hyeongjun rolls his eyes in frustration.</p><p>“attention, students. there has been a minor technical issue with our fire alarm. everyone calm down as there is nothing to be afraid of. please slowly go back to your respective dorms. we are very sorry for the inconvenience.”</p><p>loud booing and complaints were heard. there were some students who had panic attacks and the school being the insensitive place it is, think that an apology is enough as a compensation. hyeongjun still stands by his old and overused saying, “studying? more like students dying.”</p><p>a gloomy expression was seen in his face paired by his pouty lips. this was seen by the other making him laugh more than he originally was. hyeongjun notices it and glares at him, the other raising his hands in surrender.</p><p>“what are you laughing at? don’t tell me it’s nothing because it doesn’t look like it,” hyeongjun says with a tacky tone. the other smiles, and hyeongjun swears he sees stars inside of his eyes. </p><p>“I just find your pyjamas cute. teletubbies? I used to enjoy that when I was a kid!” he continues on smiling and scratching the back of his head which made hyeongjun’s cheeks flush red as he hugs himself.</p><p>it’s freezing as the winter season is coming. he rubs his arms with his hands, giving a tad bit of warmth on them. the other noticed his sudden actions and gives him his spare hot pack. hyeongjun’s eyes grew big than they usually are and takes it with a bow. </p><p>“thank you..” </p><p>“no problem.”</p><p>sure, hyeongjun feels awkward with him. he doesn’t know him and has only met him this night. the students were already slowly going back inside of the gates but he still doesn’t move. he honestly doesn’t know why though.</p><p>“hey since we’re already talked you know.. what’s your name?”<br/>hyeongjun slightly jumps at his sudden question. being the introvert he is, he’s not quite good with initiating conversations. but he chooses to answer anyways.</p><p>“hyeongjun.”</p><p>he sees the other nod, “I’m wonjin.”</p><p>hyeongjun nods in response. heck it is very awkward.</p><p>“say, do you wanna go out and like, drink coffee or something?”</p><p>hyeongjun looks at him and raises his eyebrow.</p><p>“aren’t we not allowed to go out?”</p><p>wonjin shrugs and nlows air against his hands.</p><p>“rules were made to be broken. haven’t heard that?”</p><p>hyeongjun just casually shakes his head, making the other laugh softly.</p><p>“I didn’t bring my wallet..” hyeongjun says while slowly looking down.</p><p>“don’t worry, It’s on me. why would I ask you on a drink If im gonna let you pay?”</p><p>hyeongjun raises his hands and shakes his head, “no, I’ll pay you back once we get back.”</p><p>hyeongjun agrees with him eventually. he didn’t bother getting punished by the school if ever they were caught. he felt something comfortable as they both exchanged more words with each other. maybe that drove him into agreeing with wonjin.</p><p>wonjin clears his throat when they already arrived in the café. hyeongjun was about to open the door when suddenly wonjin blocks his way.</p><p>“w-what are you doing?”</p><p>wonjin places his finger on his temple as he taps it repeatedly.</p><p>“about you paying me back..”</p><p>“yeah?’</p><p>“how about you treat me instead on our next date?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was written in rush but thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>